bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Admission
One week later… Daisuke , Atsuya, and Kimikio were walking leisurely down the main road in South Rukongai toward the Seireitei. Kimiko was explaining the entrance exam to Daisuke. "There are five tests you will take: hakuda, or hand-to-hand fighting; hoho, or footwork; zanjutsu, or swordplay; kido, magic; and lastly basic knowledge of the zanpakuto and hollow, like shikai, bankai, the different types of zanpakuto, what hollows look like, their types, etc. You need to pass three of the five tests to be accepted into the Shinigami Academy. If you pass more than three tests or if you have abnormally high reiatsu you are put into the advanced class," Kimiko explained. "We registered you as soon as you decided you were coming to the Academy with us," Atsuya added. As they entered the wealthier portions of South Rukongai, they were often glared at and avoided, as if they had some sort of disease. Even though all three of them bathed and washed their clothes before they left, they were still treated like scum. The three were glad when they had been admitted into the Seireitei and into the Academy's waiting room. Everyone seemed to be really tense. "What's the commotion about? Why does everyone seem so nervous?" Kimiko asked another student-in-waiting. "Haven't you heard? A 4th seat squad member got punished and was sent here to review our exams!" she whispered back. Daisuke, Atsuya, and Kimiko were stunned, Kimiko and Atsuya especially so. "I wonder how they decide who goes first," Daisuke wondered aloud to try and cut through the tension. "It looks like it's on a first-come, first-serve basis," Kimiko observed. They waited for what seemed an eternity before one of their names was called out. "Atsuya Suzuno!" "Wish me luck," Atsuya whispered. He stood from his seat and strode into the testing room. After about a half hour Atsuya returned, looking pleased with himself. "You obviously made it in. Which class are you in?" Daisuke inquired. "The advanced class!" Atsuya said smugly. "Kimiko Suzuno!" Kimiko looked nervous as she entered the testing room. Her stride was slightly shaky and she looked paler than usual. Even though Kimiko's testing time was the same length as Atsuya's, Kimiko's behavior before entering the testing room made the wait much longer to Daisuke and Atsuya. When Kimiko emerged from the room, both Daisuke and Atsuya tensed. She looked crestfallen. "Did you make it?" asked Atsuya urgently. "I'm in, but I'm in the regular class, not the advanced class," Kimiko replied sullenly, confirming Daisuke's hunch. "Hey! At least you made it in!" comforted Atsuya, patting her encouragingly on the back. "Daisuke Yagami!" "Good luck," Kimiko murmured. Even though Daisuke knew he could pass with flying colors, he still felt slightly nervous. He hoped that he wouldn't start the exam by humiliating himself with his lack of experience with kido. Daisuke entered the testing room. It was fairly large, with three Shinigami sitting at a desk against the left wall. The Shinigami on the right was the first to approach Daisuke. "Hello. My name is Sayuri Megumi and I will be the one to test you. The other two Shinigami are Kohaku Fumetsu and one of the 4th seats of the 13th division, Kenjiro Shirogane." "We will begin with your knowledge of a zanpakuto. State everything you know," Sayuri said flatly, obviously bored. Daisuke promptly replied, "A zanpakuto is the reincarnation of the user's soul, configured into a blade. The zanpakuto has two releases. The first release is called shikai. A Shinigami can reach shikai by establishing a harmony with the zanpakuto and learning the zanpakuto's name. The second release is called bankai. To obtain this release, a Shinigami must manifest the true form of their zanpakuto, then force it into submission. Some zanpakuto are simply power types. Others are elemental, like a fire or ice zanpakuto. Yet other zanpakuto rely on the Shinigami's reiatsu to form attacks." Sayuri seemed to be surprised at Daisuke's thorough knowledge of the zanpakuto. Those from Rukongai usualy didn't have access to a means to obtain the knowledge that Daisuke had just carelessly spewed. "State all of your knowledge about hollows," she ordered. Daisuke could tell from Sayuri's sudden lack of monotone that she was getting more interested in his knowledge, and by extension, his abilities. "Hollows are fallen souls. They are distinguishable by a hole in the chest and a white mask. They usually have a monstrous appearance. When hundreds of hollows combine, they form a Gillian class Menos Grande. If individuality is kept in a Menos Grande, it eventually evolves into an Adjuchas. After a period of time, the Adjuchas evolves into a Vasto Lorde. Their numbers are few, but their power is greater than that of the average captain," Daisuke stated. He was about to continue when Sayuri cut him off. "You seem to be very knowledgeable. You have passed the first test. Kohaku-san will now be testing you in hoho, kido, hakuda, and zanjutsu." Kohaku approached Daisuke and said, "I will first be testing you in hoho. You need to touch me five times in ten minutes in order to pass. Begin!" Kohaku began the test by quickly spinning away from Daisuke. Daisuke easily matched his speed and tapped him once on the head and once on his right arm. Kohaku seemed surprised that Daisuke could keep up with him, so he increased his speed. Daisuke matched the speed change flawlessly, and in quick succession tapped Kohaku on his left shoulder, right knee, and chest. The entire test took two minutes. "Very good," Kohaku praised; he seemed to be impressed with Daisuke's abilities. "Now we move to the kido test." Daisuke mentally groaned at the pronouncement. "You will perform bakudo number one, Sai. Focus your reiryoku into your fingertips and try to shape it into ropes to bind me while saying, 'Bakudo, number one, Sai.' The incantation will help you focus your reiryoku. Understand?" Daisuke nodded unenthusiastically. Daisuke brought his hands up, focused his unwieldy reiryoku, and intoned, "Bakudo, number one, Sai!" The kido actually did what it was supposed to and restrained Kohaku, albeit Daisuke's ropes were visible and brightly glowing. Unfortunately, the kido only lasted for a few seconds before blowing up in Kohaku's face, knocking him unconscious. There was an awkward silence, then Kenjiro stood up and sighed, "Since Kohaku is unconscious, I will test you in hakuda and zanjutsu." Kenjiro approached Daisuke. "We will start with hakuda. Good luck," he said politely. Kenjiro quickly advanced on Daisuke and aimed a punch at Daisuke's head. Daisuke dodged and kicked at Sentaro's stomach. Sentaro blocked and, sensing Daisuke's experience, began to attack in earnest. Daisuke kept dodging or blocking Kenjiro's attacks and managed to get a few of his own attacks under Kenjiro's guard. After a few minutes Sayuri called out, "Stop!" and halted the test. Both Kenjiro and Daisuke were breathing heavier than normal. "Well done!" Kenjiro grinned enthusiastically. "Sayuri! It's not against protocol to allow the examiner and examinee at least a minute or two to regain our strength, is it?" Sayuri seemed surprised that Kenjiro had asked for such a thing. Perhaps all of the other prospective Shinigami took more time completing (or failing) the hoho test than Daisuke. "I don't think it is…" she replied hesitantly. "Great," Kenjiro grinned before turning to Daisuke. "Hey, you're pretty good, kid. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" "I took some karate when I was still alive," Daisuke answered automatically. "Wow! You still remember parts of your life in the world of the living? You must have a ton of spirit energy. "Well, time to get back to the testing. Good luck, kid," Kenjiro said. He approached the east wall and grabbed an asauchi. "Alright, break's over. Now I'll be testing you in zanjutsu. Go over to the east wall and choose a nameless zanpakuto," Kenjiro commanded. Daisuke strode over to the right wall and started examining the asauchi hanging on the wall. He chose an asauchi that was five feet long, the one that was most similar to daito. He hefted it in his hand, getting a feel for its weight and maneuverability. The weapon felt foreign and crude in Daisuke's hands, but it was to be expected of an unfamiliar katana. Daisuke turned and returned to Kenjiro. "I'm ready." "Good. The zanjutsu test is exactly like the hakuda test. Begin!" Kenjiro roared. Daisuke ran behind Kenjiro and aimed the asauchi at Kenjiro's shoulder, keeping his speed at barely below shunpo level. Kenjiro blocked, eyes widening. The kid could move that fast? Daisuke kept Kenjiro on his toes for the entire testing period, demonstrating a level of skill only attained by one who has had a skilled master. After several minutes of heated sparring, Kenjiro stumbled slightly on a loose floorboard. Daisuke saw the opening and took advantage of it, knocking the asauchi from Kenjiro's hands and putting his own asauchi at the fourth seat's throat. All three Shinigami were dumbfounded (by this point Kohaku had regained consciousness). A person who hadn't even completed one year at the Academy defeating a fourth-seat officer? It was unheard of. Sayuri managed to pull herself together enough to say, "Welcome to the Advanced Class if the Spiritual Arts Academy, Yagami. We'll take your reiatsu level now as well; you'll receive your schedule outside. You may leave." Daisuke left the room and sauntered over to Kimiko and Atsuya. He tried to keep a straight face but could not help breaking into a grin when he saw their worried faces. "I made it into the advanced class," Daisuke said modestly. After all, it wasn't surprising (considering his abilities) that he was put into the advanced class. "That's great!" Atsuya exclaimed enthusiastically. "I wonder if we'll have any classes together…" "Great job, Daisuke!" Kimiko grinned sadly. Daisuke could tell she was happy for her friends, but also really upset she hadn't made it into the advanced class with them. "Atsuya Suzuno, Kimiko Suzuno, Daisuke Yagami! Your schedules are ready!" A voice called from an adjacent room. The three friends entered the adjoining room, where they received a uniform and their schedules. "You will have more uniforms placed in your private dorms when you arrive. Classes start on the first of August. The asauchi you used will be given to you at the Academy after you have demonstrated enough skill to use it responsibly without badly injuring someone. You may go." Kimiko, Atsuya, and Daisuke returned to Rukongai before excitedly reviewing their schedules. "Why don't we compare schedules? That way we'll know if we have any classes together," Atsuya suggested. "This is my schedule," Daisuke said, holding up aforementioned schedule. Daisuke Yagami – Advanced Class Reiatsu Level – 7 Dorm 2nd floor, Room 204 Monday, Wednesday, Friday Hoho – Theory (8:30-10:30) Hoho – Practical (10:40-12:00) Lunch (12:10-1:00) Zanjutsu – Theory (1:10-3:10) Zanjutsu – Practical (3:20-4:40) Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday Hakuda – Theory (8:30-10:30) Hakuda – Practical (10:40-12:00) Lunch (12:10-1:00) Kido – Theory (1:10-3:10) Kido – Practical (3:20-4:40 Sundays are free. "Wow! 7th class reiatsu? That's as powerful as some lieutenants, Daisuke!" Atsuya exclaimed. "7th class? You're kidding me!" Kimiko gasped at the same time as Atsuya. "Can I see your schedules now?" Daisuke asked. "Let's look at mine first," Atsuya grinned, shoving his schedule under the noses of his friends. Atsuya Suzuno – Advanced Class Reiatsu Level – 3 Dorm 5th floor, Room 534 Monday, Wednesday, Friday Hoho – Theory (8:30-10:30) Hoho – Practical (10:40-12:00) Lunch (12:10-1:00) Hakuda – Theory (1:10-3:10) Hakuda – Practical (3:20-4:40) Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday Zanjutsu – Theory (8:30-10:30) Zanjutsu – Practical (10:40-12:00) Lunch (12:10-1:00) Kido – Theory (1:10-3:10) Kido – Practical (3:20-4:40) Sundays are free. "It looks like I have hoho and kido with you, Atsuya," Daisuke observed. "What about your schedule, Kimiko?" asked Atsuya, ignoring Daisuke. Kimiko Suzuno – Regular Class Reiatsu Level – 2 Dorm 6th floor, Room 657 Monday, Wednesday, Friday Hakuda – Theory (8:30-10:30) Hakuda – Practical (10:40-12:00) Lunch (12:10-1:00) Kido – Theory (1:10-3:10) Kido – Practical (3:20-4:40) Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday Hoho – Theory (8:30-10:30) Hoho – Practical (10:40-12:00) Lunch (12:10-1:00) Zanjutsu – Theory (1:10-3:10) Zanjutsu – Practical (3:20-4:40) Sundays are free. "It looks like you don't have any classes with either Atsuya or me," Daisuke sighed. "You're forgetting that she's in the regular class. She wouldn't have any classes with us anyway," Atsuya grinned. "You don't have to rub it in!" Kimiko grumbled. After returning to their home, Kimiko and Atsuya had immediately gone to bed. They had used a large amount of reiryoku during the testing, and it had tired them immensely. Daisuke, having no such problems with a shortage of reiryoku, was sitting outside and staring at the waterfront. His surroundings were very peaceful, helping him to relax. The night air was warm, a soft breeze ruffled Daisuke's hair, and starlight reflected off the clear river. Daisuke closed his eyes blissfully. If only he could have more peace like this on a regular basis… Of course, all peace is shattered at one point or another. Daisuke lay down and stared at the glittering stars. It was a good thing he was obscured from Kimiko and Atsuya's house by trees, because just then, something in his yukata started to glow. Next Story > Chase The Devil